


Just One Night

by nugungapiryeohae (Himelda_Window)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Westernized Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/nugungapiryeohae
Summary: “I know this is random but there’s a guy on the dance floor who won’t take no for an answer.  Please just pretend to be my boyfriend for a few minutes.”In which Wonpil really needs help, and Jae is agreeing before he really know's what's going on.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this on the way to Toronto for the concert and I'm not sure I love it, but.. have it. I've been obsessed with Jaepil lately, so I hope this is okay.
> 
> A note:  
> This is going down in Canada. The bar is in Québec but they live in Ontario. While none of this is important to the story, this is how I'm picturing it and it's hard to make that clear ^^;

When Jae walked into the bar that night, the only thing on his mind was getting drunk. He just finished his finals for his last year of high school. Graduation was coming up, but that was okay. Graduation was just a big event. There was nothing to worry about anymore, only things to celebrate. And that was all Jae planned on doing.

He had been settled at the bar for quite some time, sipping on beers as the night went on, when suddenly there was a body pressed against his. He went to push the other person off when a soft voice mumbled in his ear.

“I know this is random but there’s a guy on the dance floor who won’t take no for an answer. Please just pretend to be my boyfriend for a few minutes.”

Jae was agreeing before he even realized what the other person was asking of him. He turned around to look at the poor soul who was asking for help and his breath caught in his throat. He was beautiful.

He had soft brown hair that fell on his forehead just above his eyes, and he looked to be around Jae’s age, maybe a year younger. With a single look at his face, he looked like he wanted to be able to fight but he was too sweet to. An awkward smile decorated his lips, and Jae tried his hardest not to stare. The soft pastel sweater layered over a simple button down shirt sold the look of sweet innocence, especially when paired with his equally pale jeans.

“No offence, babe,” Jae began after thinking that maybe the silence had gone on too long to help the situation. “But I can see why he’s so determined. You look like a massive twink.” 

“I don’t care how cute I am,” he huffs. “I deserve respect.” Jae couldn’t argue with that one. While he is incredibly cute, the stranger still should have respected his boundaries. “Wonpil Kim, by the way.” The introduction forced Jaw out of his thoughts. A cute name for a cute boy.

“Jaehyung Park, but most call me Jae.” Wonpil smiled before grabbing his hand and twisting their fingers together.

“Sorry, I can see him watching us.” Jae turned to follow Wonpil’s gaze and spotted a man who was indeed watching them. He was looking at Jae suspiciously, but that wasn’t what made Jae’s eyes narrow or his arm wrap around Wonpil’s waist protectively.

He was looking at Wonpil like a piece of meat.

Jae raised his eyebrow, challenging the much larger man. He knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t help it. He turned away and back to Wonpil, keeping his arm around him.

“So, tell me a little about yourself. If I’m your boyfriend I should know you well.” Jae leaned against the bar, a lazy smile on his face as he spoke.

“Well,” Wonpil started. “I just finished high school. I’m eighteen and moving to the city after graduation. Nothing else matters tonight.” Jae looked at him for a long moment in disbelief. “What? It’s true. It’s not like we’ll see each other after tonight.” Jae sighed. He was hoping that he’d be able to see Wonpil after, but it was clear he had no interest.

“I also just finished high school. I’m closer to nineteen than eighteen, though.” Jae spoke in an effort to keep his thoughts to himself. “I’m not sticking around after graduation either. I have dreams.”

“Shit,” Wonpil muttered. “He’s coming this way.”

“It’s fine, Wonpil. Let me take control, yeah? Follow my lead.”

Wonpil nodded hastily. “Okay.”

Jae kept his arm around Wonpil as he turned to face him again. “Sorry for being such a loner tonight, Piri.” The nickname rolled off Jae’s tongue a little too easily. “I promise next time we go out for drinks, I’ll be a better boyfriend.” Jae sealed the statement with a kiss to Wonpil’s cheek, now a fiery red.

“Yeah, I’ll be holding you to that, Jae.” Wonpil shot Jae a smirk, but it was quickly wiped off of his face as Jae flicked him on the forehead. “Hey! What has that for?” Wonpil whined with a pout.

“Don’t get too smart, babe.” Wonpil opened his mouth but Jae spotted the creep from the dance floor and beat him to speaking. “Can I help you?”

“I don’t know dude, can you? I think you’re a little too all over my dance partner there.” Jae scoffed.

“Sorry, am I not allowed to touch my boyfriend?”

The other man crossed his arms. “He’s your boyfriend? Really? I thought it was common knowledge that pretty boys like him don’t work with guys like you.” He turned to stare at Wonpil and Jae felt the man’s hand fist in his shirt. Something in his chest tightened. He did not like this guy.

“Guys like me? I mean, I know I’m incredibly attractive, but that’s unnecessary, isn’t it?” The stranger glared at Jae, but he kept going. “And thanks for calling my boyfriend pretty, but he’s more than just unbelievably cute. He’s graduating and going to a great university, and I can only imagine how many awards he’s going to win. Could you say the same when you graduated? That was a few years ago, right?”

“How dare you speak to me that way!” The man’s hands were fisted at his sides. Jae knew he should probably stop, but he felt Wonpil next to him and powered on. 

“Sorry, are you sensitive about your age? Either way my boyfriend is far from the kind of man you should be chasing. So kindly leave him alone.”

“Prove it.”

“Prove what?”

“That he’s your boyfriend. I was here for an hour before even approaching him. I didn’t see you together once.” Jae sighed. He was afraid it might come to this.

For the first time in the entire encounter, Wonpil spoke. “We don’t have to prove anything to you!” The man smirked and something in Jae snapped.

“If he wants a show, who are we to say no, babe?” Wonpil turned to Jae in what looked like confusion, but the expression wasn’t visible for very long, because Jae cupped Wonpil’s cheek and kissed him.

Wonpil froze for a moment before relaxing under the gentle pressure of Jae’s mouth against his and melted into the kiss. His hand moved from Jae’s back and then there were fingers gripping his shoulders and moving around to the back of his neck. Jae’s own hands shifted so that they could pull Wonpil closer by his waist. The two men stayed connected for a good few minutes, hands moving and bodies close. They only split when there was a sudden knock on the bar. They broke apart, gasping for air as they detangled their bodies to see who it was that clearly wanted their attention.

“He left the bar,” the bartender informed them once they could breathe again. He turned to face Wonpil. “You aren’t dating, are you?” Wonpil shook his head. “I’ll keep an eye out for him next time. If you’re ever here and need an out, let me know. My boyfriend is security, I can have him kicked out in no time for you.”

“Thank you.” Wonpil turned to look at Hae. “I should probably go home. I didn’t actually have anything to drink, so I’ll be fine. Thank you so much for helping me. You really didn’t have to.”

“Nonsense, Wonpil. You needed help, I wasn’t going to leave you like that.” Wonpil looked at the floor before reaching up to place a soft kiss on Jae’s cheek.

“Goodbye, Jaehyung Park.” With that, he walked out the door.

Jae saw him again at graduation, but they didn’t speak. Wonpil’s university plans were never said. Jae didn’t blame him; his weren’t either. But he couldn’t help but want to see Wonpil again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another note:  
> The bartender is definitely Sungjin and he's dating Dowoon. Just so you know.
> 
> They will hopefully meet again. I just have to write part two ^-^


End file.
